Once Upon a Dream (Olivia, Dorothy Gale version)
What the female Happy Tree Friends didn't realize was that Dorothy was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her Mary Jane shoes. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Lil' Urle had just finished bathing himself when he heard the amazing singing. He wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Dorothy Gale, a friend to Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his other three brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Spike, and all the Pokémon of the Viridian Forest. She had came back to the forest. Lil' Urle flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Reverend Zachariah, and Tyrone came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Zachariah sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave Zachariah a kiss on the head and let him fly off. After a while, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle began to wake Dumbo, Timothy, and the Pokemon. Zachariah went to a hollowed log and woke up Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Tyrone woke up Spike. Spike saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Sunset Shimmer. Spike then pushed Sunset Shimmer out of her home and off the tree. Sunset Shimmer stretched out her legs to land softly in Dorothy's arms as she and Sunset Shimmer sang together. Then, Flash Sentry leapt down to her majestically and he, Sunset Shimmer, and Dorothy all sang together. Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Flash Sentry, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon followed Dorothy as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a Russian boy mouse was strolling through the woods riding on a dragon. The Russian boy mouse has curvy ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, small black whiskers, a little reddish-pink nose, and a small white bucktooth. There were pink ear innards. And his eyes were the perfect color of blue. He was dressed in a loose red sweater with long sleeves that tended to drape over his hands and blue pants that touched his feet. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle, there was a yellow bandana tied around his neck, and a white cowboy hat on his head. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, the young prince, and he was now 7 years old of age. The dragon was a purple one with purple scales, a yellow underbelly, horns on his head, wing membranes, head scales, back scales, and tip on his tail, orange wings, white claws, and violet eyes. His name was Spyro the Dragon. He agreed to take care of Fievel and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Spyro, Fievel heard Dorothy's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Fievel could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Spyro noticed Fievel stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Fievel?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Spyro? Beautiful!" said Fievel. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Spyro. Fievel only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Fievel stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Fievel. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Spyro. "Oh, come on!" said Fievel. "Not a chance!" said Spyro. Then an idea popped in Fievel's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Spyrp with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra plate of hamburgers?" asked Fievel with a sly look. Spyro stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Fievel began to smile more. He knew that the dragon would do anything for an extra plate of hamburgers. It worked everytime. "And a few...hot dogs?" asked Fievel with a sly look. Then Spyro smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Spyro, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Fievel, as he and Spyro raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Spyro was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his wings could carry him. In a small clearing, Fievel stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Spyro, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Fievel, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Spyro started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Spyro listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Spyro, as he flew off, carrying Fievel on his back. "Good hearing, Spyro!" said Fievel. As Spyro flew into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Fievel crashed into the same big tree branch that Spyro avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Fievel, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Spyro heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the mouse lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Fievel?" asked Spyro. Then he removed the wet hat from Fievel's head as the mouse glared at him. That was when Spyro realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Spyro sheepishly. Fievel just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Spyro. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No hot dogs!" said Fievel. Back with Dorothy, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Pikachu and Meowth were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon, Dorothy began to sing. Dorothy Gale: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon followed Dorothy as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Eric's castle and Dorothy Gale a.k.a. Princess Olivia's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Dorothy: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Dorothy deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a baby?" Then she walked away, leaving Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon confused about what she meant. Eevee walked up in front of her. "Eevee?" she asked. Dorothy replied to Eevee's question. "Why, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Giggles, and Aunt Flaky. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon became excited by what she said. "Eevee?" asked Eevee, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Dorothy, telling her story. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon then became more excited as she told the story. The Pidgey chirped, and Dorothy smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon got more excited. "And then..." said Dorothy. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Dorothy sadly said, "...I wake up". Then Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of the Pokémon sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Dorothy. Then Pikachu noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a hat, and a belt, that belonged to Prince Fievel, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pikachu grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Dumbo. It bonked its head, bounced off, and bonked on Zachariah and Tyrone. Pikachu grabs another acorn and threw it at Timothy's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Dumbo, besides Timothy because he walked over to them. Pikachu motioned them to look to where it saw them. Dumbo then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with Plusle and Minun. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Fievel began to talk. "You know, Spyro. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that pink chipmunk Giggles, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for five years ..." said Fievel. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw Dumbo, Timothy, Zachariah, Tyrone, and the Pokémon running off with the hat, bandana, and belt. "Fievel! Look!" said Spyro and pointed to where they are. Fievel saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Fievel when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Dumbo dressed in Fievel's hat and bandana approached Dorothy, acting all royal and magnificent. While Dorothy hummed tune, Dumbo whistled to her. The Scottish girl mouse saw Dumbo dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only a baby circus elephant in clothing, but he was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Dorothy. Then she walked up to him and he held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Dorothy: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Fievel and Spyro approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Fievel was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful Scottish girl mouse that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Spyro looked at each other and back at Dorothy dancing and singing. Dorothy: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Dorothy danced, hummed, and turned around, Fievel tackled the disguised elephant quietly from behind and placed himself in his place instead. But Dorothy still couldn't see him and sang once more. Dorothy: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Fievel joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Dorothy immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Fievel kept continuing. Fievel: Once upon a dream Dorothy looked to see the elephant dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Dumbo trumpeted dreamily. Dorothy turned around and saw Fievel, surprising her. "Oh!" said Dorothy. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Fievel. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Fievel. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Dorothy. "A stranger?" asked Fievel. "Mm-hmm." said Dorothy. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Fievel. "We..we have?" asked Dorothy. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Fievel with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Fievel: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Dorothy couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the Russian boy mouse. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Eric's castle was on the horizon. Fievel placed his arm around Dorothy as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the Russian boy mouse spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Fievel. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Dorothy. Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon were eager to hear Dorothy's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Dorothy. And she ran off, leaving Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, Jim, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon in shock that Dorothy did not tell Fievel her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Fievel, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Dorothy. "Never?" asked a confused Fievel. "Well, maybe someday." said Dorothy. "When, tomorrow?" asked Fievel. "Oh no, this evening." said Dorothy. "Where?" asked Fievel. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Dorothy. So sadly, Fievel watched the Scottish girl mouse as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Olivia Flaversham herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs